Birthday or Vacation?
by Britanian Prince D.B.Z
Summary: kai and rei are on there way to see the whitetigers for rei's birthday, but he doesnt like lee or mariah, so what happens when rei wants to keep kai held up on the road?


D.B.Z - warning great sxeual scene between boys, boyxboy, if you don't like don't read.

Rei - he does not own beyblade, so i do not approve at all!

Kai - who are you kidding, you started it you pervert.

Rei - it wasn't me! it was him, he started it, and you let me finish it!

Kai - hn, whatever

D.B.Z - children calm down, we all know you like each other so kiss and make up! ; )

Kai & Rei - *blush* SHUT UP!

D.B.Z - on with the fic!

**Wednesday, July 12th, 2011 10:31 am**

"why are we going, when you know very well i hate seeing lee and mariah." said a slate haried, red eyed, 18 teen year old boy; dressed in long baggy black pants, black tank-top, black jacket, sunglasses, and red converse.

"we're going because it's my birthday, and its what i wanted from you." said the long-raven haired, amber eyed, 17 now 18 teen year old boy; dressed in black skinny jeans, white unbottoned dress shirt, black tank-top, white converse, yin-yang choker, with his hair loose.

"you know they don't like me just as much as i don't for them; i can't believe i let you talk me into this." "you know you can never say no to me, and all i want to do is try and reconnect with them, i haven't seen them in a wh-" kai interupted "they call almost everyday to see if i haven't hurt you!"

right now kai and rei were going to visit the white tigers back at rei's old village for his birthday present. kai was hesitent about the idea, but he could nver say no to his sweet neko-jin. the other bladebreakers went on their own little trips to; max and tyson are going to celebrate they're newly found relationship (rei was so happy about it, he was crying like a hormonal pregnent woman for two weeks). kenny now works at the BBA, and they barely ever see him because he always stuck in his lab working on new designs for beyblades (somethings never change). its been about three years, and beyblading had become even more popular over the years, and the bladebreakers were still the best, and were also extremely famous. when people found out that kai and rei were a couple every one screamed for joy, and supported them every step of the way; although max and tyson didn't want that kind of attention so they stayed in secret for about two years until they decided to tell the rest of the team, though some how kai already knew.

rei sighed and leaned in his seat, it had been quiet for about twenty minutes and he was getting bored. kai was still a little mad from earlier and was in no mood to have another discuusin for the next fifty minutes. he didn't like it when kai got all fired up over something other than him (rei has a dirty mind) and it bothers him more knowing that it's about his own family. rei had to think of a way to take kai's mind off of lee and mariah and back on him.

rei gave a big cat-like grin and did something kai never would've expected. rei leaned his seat back and began to rub the crotch of his pants.

"mhm...ahh" rei started to moan as he rubbed his pants a little rougher

"w-what ar-are you d-doing" kai stuttered out

"n-nothing much, just e-entertaining myself" rei smirked as kai took peeks at him and noticed that kais' right arm fell to his lap as he adjusted himself. rei always knew how to get kai hard in a seconed when he wanted it. "since you won't talk, i guess i'll have to make a little noise."

rei then unzipped his pants and let his right hand travel underneath his underwaer as he stroked himself, slowly teasing him, and provoking kai.

"ahh...kai...i'm w-wet" rei's voice was shaky "i feel so hot, just look." kai did what he was told and saw rei stroking himself in his light-green boxers with a big stain that grew larger with each stroke rei took. kai could feel his already hard cock push against his own pants and boxers, his right hand rubbing up and down the crotch of his pants. he could feel his balls churn his cum round and round as he leaked pre-cum through his boxers and then his pants.

rei could see that kai was having a tough time driving and getting off at the same time, so he replaced kai's hand with his own and started stroking the outline of kai's cock, while he aslo pulled out his own cock and started stroking faster.

"ahh...mhm...hn" kai started grunting and moaning feeling like he would busrt at any minute.

kai could hear rei moan "fuck! ahh...mhm" kai knew rei was as close to cumming as he was.

rei was loosing his mind in the clouds as he stroked him and kai off, he was so close, he could feel more and more pre-cum squirt out as he stroked and faster; and he could feel kai's pants get wetter with every stroke he made. he could feel kai's dick lurch and jump releasing more pre-cum, rei wanted to cum, he needed to cum, and he was about to get his wish.

kai knew he was on the edge, he was so close, he tried to keep his eyes open as he drove, he was starting to sweat, and his muscles tightened.

"ahhh...fuck! i'm cumming!" and just like that kai unloaded all the cum that was in his balls and emptied in to his pants. his cum seeped through his pants a litte and dripped on the seat. "ahhh fuck!" then unexpectedly he shot out two more streams of cum that made him cross his legs and close his legs for a seconed.

"oh my g-god...i'm cu-" then rei shot out his load all over his chest and the dashboard of the car as he layed limp and exhausted.

kai had then pulled over the car and saw the mess he made (or what rei made) in his pants, his pants was filled with his cum which made them kind of uncomfortable and gooey. he was gonna yell at rei for making him do that until he saw how hot his little kitten looked; out of breath, flushed, covered in cum, and absolutly sexy.

"how about we find a nice hotel to spend the night in, and then we go to se lee and mariah." kai suggested with a smirk

"or we could just f-forget the whitetigers, a-and just got to the hotel" rei offered out of breath with lust in his eyes "i don't see why not." kai chuckled

they then drove to the nearest hotel and stayed there for an entire week.

"this was the best vacation ever!" rei shouted with joy

"but what about the whitetigers?" kai asked with no emotion "what about them" rei stated with his cat-like grin "i've had my vacation, and it was nothing i could've done with them." rei smiled and kai laughed, this was the perfect end to their some how perfect vacation.

Fin

D.B.Z - "i jus love my two little love bugs, don't you guys!"

"i hope you enjoyed this fic and will write reviews, i would love it so much. D.B.Z OUT!"


End file.
